


他是光1⃣️7⃣️虫铁

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光1⃣️7⃣️虫铁

内战期间邀男孩去德国帮忙，那时他抓住他挣扎的手，看到他亲手制作的鲜红的战衣露出白的放光的脖子和半边脸颊，已经是说不出的好看，他清楚地记得他湿漉漉的眼睛，鲜艳的小嘴和粉红的小舌，真是该死的诱人，他不得不迅速逃离。  
后来在外星飞船上男孩的忠诚宣言，让他发现仅仅一年半，他已经成长为一个有担当的⋯好吧，男人。  
一位年轻帅气的有强烈存在感的小伙子。  
我去！明明一个月前他还是个见到他连话都说不利索的小孩子。  
现在这个长大的好孩子用他的巨力把自己压倒了一一说真的，他并没有什么准备，也不需要什么认真的思考，毕竟一个连命都可以给你的人会带来什么伤害么？  
⋯⋯  
“Mr⋯Stark～”压低的小奶音带着清新的喘息回响在男人的耳畔，一个虔诚的吻落在他高高的的额头。“你是我的梦想。”  
噢，看看吧一一可爱的小声音将那个新鲜出炉的男人打回原型，明明还是个小家伙！  
第二个吻落在眼皮上，男人还感觉到薄薄的唇刷过自己的睫毛，还调皮地舔了一下，带来一股淡淡的湿痒。  
高挺的鼻梁也被温柔对待，男孩的吻缓缓地流淌，男人感觉自己的心都要化了。  
“T⋯o⋯n⋯y⋯”带着撒娇的奶香味的声音消失在男人唇间，他的男孩一次接一次地啄了他的唇，轻轻的甜甜的像朵棉花糖，他喜欢这个糖一样好吃的味道。  
男人笑出声来，露出甚至有些天真的笑容，整齐的牙齿排列出好看的弧度。  
那个吻落在双颊，滑过性感的小胡子，顺着脖子吻上男人的喉结，在感受到它动了一下之后继续下滑，来到男人的锁骨窝。  
白的耀眼的修长手指轻轻触碰男人的锁骨，在那蜜色的肌肤上荡起一圈涟漪，强烈的视觉冲击让男人呼吸加快。  
那玉一样洁白的手试探着慢慢游走，顺着锁骨向胸膛延伸。  
男人不自觉地屏息，希望他停留，又渴望快速被占领，他已经硬了。  
轻如羽翼的吻在手指的引领下在更多地方绽放，在亲上男人乳头时，他伸出粉色的小舌轻舔了乳晕，满意地感受到那身体战栗，听到男人一声性感的呻吟。  
手指引领着唇漫过诱人的腹肌，向下腹而去，男人头皮发麻，在那雪白纯洁的手就要触碰他核心时，他难耐地闭上眼，曲翘的睫毛颤抖，洁白的牙齿咬上性感的唇。  
他的身体叫嚣着渴望男孩的手，但那手却带着唇直接略过重点往大腿去了。  
一点点的不满在男人身上堆集，他的男孩太坏了。  
直到脚背都被吻过，男人才睁眼，看到他的男孩虔诚地在他脚指上留下一吻。  
这时他才发现，自己身为一个世界闻名的花花公子，居然不可思议又急不可耐地配合男孩把自己剥光了！  
那个小骗子！就算吻遍了他的身体，也纯洁地𣎴带丝毫情欲，好像只是单纯地在膜拜。他用纯净如水的眼神和小奶狗一样的小爪子小舌头欺骗了身经百战的TS！  
“累的时候你会在这里休息吗？”男孩平静的声音幽幽响起。  
是啊！男人斜侧过身体，望向窗外的城市夜景，“我曾无数次以为你会荡着蛛丝落在窗外一一”他向窗户伸出手，指尖仿佛真的碰上什么。  
身体被扑倒，背后是温暖的重量。  
“ I’m sorry⋯”男孩稚嫩却又坚实的臂膀圈住他，重重地亲吻着他的后颈，十指紧扣男人的手，交抱在他胸前，“我下次不会任性放弃了⋯就算⋯你讨厌我，也要和你一起⋯”  
蔓延的吻痕从脖子直下腰眼，男人全身都滚烫起来，仿佛感受到了重生般的蜕变，男孩珍惜热切的吻酥麻了每一道伤疤，像枯木充满了逢春的活力，他忍住到嘴边的呻吟，抑制性地仰头，闭上两扇长睫。  
我恨不能成为你的盔甲，为你挡住冷兵热武，让你远离伤痛。你用玩世不恭的伪装来隐藏千疮百孔的自己，让我来愈合你，替你捂热数次拯救的世界却被冷落的心。  
“Peter⋯”湿热的呓语在男人唇间飘荡，他并不熟悉这种被人珍惜的拥有，只是本能地拽过男孩抱紧，以抵消不断柔软的内心，他可是无所不能的TS呀！  
“我希望你今天能把主动权让给我，毕竟我还在生气。”男孩用他那张不成熟的脸和奶里奶气的小嗓音说着攻气十足的话，成功地把男人逗笑了。  
“Yep，yep！”男人一边忍笑，一边点头，表现地有些滑稽。  
“你这个坏家伙，总是惹我伤心，所以我打算今晚弄哭你。”他才不会告诉他，爱死了他带着泪珠的长睫毛和性感咬唇的样子！  
“Hey ，come on baby～”男人带着轻松的心情wink他的男孩。  
那个仿佛沐浴着灿烂阳光的男孩傻乎乎地笑着亲了他的脸颊，“ I love you,sir。”  
甜到心里的男人注视着男孩开心地在他身上磨磨蹭蹭，像得到心爱玩具的小孩子。  
“我想让你快乐，也想给你极乐。”  
男孩在他腿间俯下身，吻上男人贲张的欲望中心，然后张开红润的嘴唇，缓缓吞下。  
男孩的技术并不好，吞吐不娴熟，牙齿不会收，舔不到重点，更别提什么深喉。  
可是TS还是很享受，光是看着自己在男孩嘴里进出，他就硬到不行，抑制住自己想抓住男孩头发连根深埋进那小嘴的想法，男人默默忍了男孩尖利的小牙齿。  
吸了又舔，男人只给了他一点微咸的味道，男孩像舔冰棒一样伸出他粉红的小舌头，从下往上一左一右地舔起来，间或在冠状沟向上滑过上面的小孔。  
“God！”TS捂住自己的眼睛，小东西技术不行，可是视觉效果真的很棒，配上他那张脸极具冲击力，男人觉得自己光是看着他舔就要射了。  
男人被不专业的口交吊得不上不下，他的男孩却玩得不亦乐乎，他抱着男人的大腿把脸凑在内侧磨擦，小舌头舔过阴囊，来到后面紧闭的入口。  
“Hey kid, what are you doing？”男人挣扎着要坐起来，伸出手阻止他，却被男孩轻松抓住，压在大腿后侧，形成一个尴尬的姿势。  
男孩的舌头舔弄着褶皱的小嘴，想让他放自己进去，但男人绷紧了身体，全身心都在抵抗。  
一一男孩想把他打晕。  
他挺动自己柔韧的腰，突然上前咬了男人胸口的小突起。  
一瞬间的疼痛让男人不自觉地放松了后面的控制，那嫩白中带着粉红的指尖探入了他的禁地。  
“ Darling⋯”男孩吻着被自己咬红的小东西，冲男人露出甜蜜的笑容。  
“⋯”男人像征性地挣扎了几下，懊恼地把头转向一边。  
这小子极具欺骗性的外表下隐藏的是超强战斗力的体魄，没铠甲的他完全处于弱势地位。  
因为闹别扭而觉醒了伴侣的占有欲本能，男人此后无数次想发明时间机器回到过去暴揍自己一顿并纠正这个错误。  
“我不是孩子，也不是天使，我心里有魔鬼，我想亲你，我想上你，你明白吗？”男孩用他依旧奶萌的声音宣判。“不管你怎么挣扎，今天晚上你逃不掉的。”  
男人背着他的脸做出蛋疼的表情。  
很快探入身体的手指就让他露出真疼的表情。  
男孩特有的莽撞和任性让他感到挫败，努力放松身体让自己好过一点。  
他的男孩绝不是个说不行就停的人，他在某些方面总有出乎意料的固执。比如喜欢他到奋不顾身这一点。  
一一所以，伟大的TS做了一个艰难的决定。  
“我愿意为你做任何事，kid，”男人动了动自己的腰，“我很高兴你对我也有兴趣，只要是你，我完全可以接受。”  
男孩露出惊讶的表情。  
“你可以先放开我的手吗？我胳膊都快断了⋯”男人龇牙咧嘴地说。  
“抱歉！”男孩飞快地放开他，在他摸自己手腕时，一团蛛丝喷到男人手上。  
男人看着近在咫尺的腕表，瞬间僵硬了表情。  
“真高兴我们能达成一致，我觉的这样就好。”看着男人紧皱眉头，男孩把他手上的蛛丝另一头射向屋顶，男人的胳膊被迫后仰拉伸，流畅的身体曲线优美地呈现出来。  
男孩对着空气吹了声口哨。  
解放出来的另一只手和他的小嘴一起探索男人的敏感点，另一边手指已经能灵活地侵入男人内部。  
“Uh⋯”  
在找对位置的蜜语催动下，男孩再次吞下男人的巨大，刺激男人前列腺，抬眼看到男人抑制快感的样子，加快了嘴巴和手指的频率，另一只手来回抚摸着男人的侧腹，不过几分钟，他成功地喝到了牛奶，并像榨干男人一样一直吸吮，直到淡如水才放过他。  
“Please let me go into you。”男孩单膝跪地，单手执起他的分身亲吻，虔诚的像一位骑士。  
“Fuck！” 男人气愤至极。  
“如您所愿。”男孩甜笑着抱住他，挺动自己织细柔韧的腰进入了男人。  
“ Love you so much⋯”  
“No！No！⋯Oh一一”  
今夜月色朦胧，撩人心弦。  
那个男人和他的男孩依然相爱着💕


End file.
